


The First Christmas

by AlissaShawWrites



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 16:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15710721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlissaShawWrites/pseuds/AlissaShawWrites
Summary: It's not just the Avengers who are having trouble coping with the aftermath of a war. But thankfully they have a spider-friend named Peter who makes sure their first Christmas is a celebration instead of another day or mourning.





	The First Christmas

It was only a few hours until it was officially Christmas day, yet Stark Tower was cold and quiet. Not one decoration or light. No Christmas songs on the radio or movies on T.V. However; unfortunately, it was not the only building in the city that was void of holiday cheer. It was only a matter of months after the war to end all wars. Thanos was vanquished and the stones or those that were still intact were safe and stored. Thousands had been saved. It should be merry.

The barely rebuilt city begged to differ. Its residents were tired and fearful. They had won the war eventually, but the memories of the war, the dust, the struggle; it was not gone. It would never be gone. The ever looming possibility of Thanos’s return never strayed far from the people of earth's mind. Their first Christmas; not a mark of joy this year, only served as a reminder of all that was lost in the years following his first attack. 

Peter, May, and Tony sat quietly in the darkened living room. They had been there since the sunset, unsure of what to say or what they were waiting for. Finally, after hours of pure deafening silence, Peter raised his head. "Tony? May? Do- do you think we should put up a tree? Maybe some decorations? It's still Christmas." 

Tony grunted from his armchair, "I don't think the others will like that. Besides, where would we get a tree at this hour?" 

“We could decorate a decorative office plant. No one says it has to be a pine tree.”

“I don’t think so, Pete.”

Peter sighed, curling back into a ball on one side of the couch. “I guess you’re right. No-one wants to celebrate. It’s like the first Christmas after we lost uncle Ben, all over again. It was too hard to fake a smile. It was so much easier to just not do anything. I just thought that maybe it would help.” 

He sniffled back the tears forming in his eyes as May moved to envelop him in a tight hug. "It's okay Peter." She was fighting back her own tears at this point. 

Tony slowly rose, watching the tear-filled family moment before him. He was delayed in beginning his walk over to the crying boy before he dropped to his knees before him. "No, you're right. Let's do Christmas. We should be celebrating not moping." 

“No,” Peter mumbled. “It’s just because you feel bad. I know you don’t want to. I don’t want to force you to just because I’m crying.”

"No, Peter. I do want too. You know why?" Peter shook his head. "Because it's important to you. And it would be good to get that holiday spirit back in this place. Why don't you invite some friends over? We'll have a get-together or something. Tell them to bring a tree," he chuckled. If only he had known the magnitude of his words or the chain reaction he was putting in place; he might not have said it. Although; if he had known the full extent, maybe he still would; he just would have had better notice.

Less than an hour later; when the clock read 11:00 p.m. he found himself helping Ned and Peter carry in a tree far too large for their apartments; into the tower. “Where the hell did you get this?”

“Don’t even ask. Unless the cops ask, then you never saw it or us.” 

He didn't want to know anymore. Instead, he carried on bringing the; most likely stolen, Christmas tree into the now bright and music filled living area of his penthouse. A few of Peter's other friends were there. Tony only recognized MJ and Ned from previous experiences with them but some faces did seem to ring a bell. Their parents were there too, helping May untangle the balled up and knotted Christmas lights Tony swore he hadn't seen in fifteen years.

“Happy?” he questioned when he noticed his head of security/Peters personal chauffeur walking out of the kitchen with a plate of sloppily made entrees. 

"I got Peter's message," he said nonchalantly while placing the plate down in front of the adults who thanked him graciously. "Said we were holding a Christmas party. I hate to admit it, but I was excited when I found out. It's one message I couldn't ignore."

Tony finally felt a smile creep onto his face. “I-I’m glad you didn’t ignore it. Just like the old Christmas parties, huh? Well do me a favour and go get the Avengers would you?”

"You got it, boss."

He and Peter had just managed to place the tree in its holder when F.R.I.D.A.Y notified them that there were more guests at his door. Peter ran off joyfully after hearing the names listed off to let the group in. More of Peter's friends filtered into the room. "Christ kid," Tony mumbled, pulling Peter off to the side as soon as he was back in the room. "How many people did you invite?"

“I didn’t actually invite them but they texted me about five minutes ago and asked if they could come. They offered to bring some food and I thought; you know, that’s not a bad idea. Are you mad?”

He wanted to be, he did. This room had rarely ever seen this many people, but maybe that's why he allowed it. "No, I guess not. Just not too many more. Who else did you invite?"

"Only Nick, Dr. Strange, Wong, Happy, the Avengers, a few friends, their families, Ant-Man, the Wasp, that funny old guy we keep seeing around town with the weird jobs, Mr. Criminal as long as he promised not to do criminal-like stuff, Mr. Harrington, and; no I think that's all. No, actually I did invite the Guardians of the Galaxy but they probably won't be able to make it. Oh, and Mr. Loki."

"Is that all? Christ, we'll have a full house." He quickly discovered how correct he was as more people that Peter did and did not mention came into the picture. Obviously, the Avengers were there, Dr. Strange and Wong dropped out of portals less than five minutes after his conversation with Peter, Loki sauntered out of his room at some point still in his pyjamas until he realized how many people were there and elected to use magic to change into a suit. Those people; he expected. He did not anticipate the waves of unfamiliar faces after them. It was like a house party in a movie. You only invite a few people and suddenly the entire town in wreaking havoc in every room of your house. 

It was uncomfortable as the voices got louder and the pleasant music was drowned out by people, but they all seemed happy. They came bearing food and gifts for people. Some brought decorations and those who didn't bring anything helped out in the kitchen or wherever else they were needed. It was chaos; but an unorganized, joyful chaos. Nothing like the hour beforehand.

It was only a few minutes before midnight when May approached him. “Tony, I’m sorry to bug you.”

“You’re not bugging me,” he stated, setting the plate of appetizers he was snacking on down on the table. 

“I’ve looked through all of the boxes you have for Christmas stuff. I found stockings and lights but I can't find any tree ornaments.”

“They could be anywhere in storage, May. Or destroyed in the war, or the moves between the complex and the tower. I don’t know where they would be. It’s fine, what do we need them for?” May seemed more defeated than he expected. “No one else thought to bring any?”

"No. We have a million strings of lights and a few too many giant candy canes but not one ornament. It won't look the same."

“This- this really means a lot to you doesn’t it?”

She wouldn't meet his gaze. “I guess you could say that. I know it’s really stupid. It’s-it’s just been a long time since we’ve had a good Christmas. It hasn’t been nearly this lively in years.”

Tony gained a look of determination. “Well then don’t you worry. I’m going to get ornaments one way or another. Take a break. You’ve done amazing work.” He didn’t wait to hear her response, he just walked away to find Peter. Peter would find a way. 

Peter; however, was one step ahead of him. He had his cell phone pressed between his cheek and shoulder. "I overheard you and May talking. I have an Idea. There's one person I know isn't here and may have just the stuff we need." He turned his head and began talking to the person on the other end of the line.

"Perfect, thanks, man. See you when you get here," was all Tony could hear of the conversation. "He'll be here soon."

One minute to midnight was the first time the crowd settled down enough to hear one voice. “Hey, Penis Parker!” Everyone turned to stare at Flash Thompson who had entered somehow unseen. Without missing a beat he raised a box of ornaments above his head. “I got here as fast as I could! Hope this covers it!”

“Oh sweet,” Peter called, ushering him over to the tree. “I owe you one.”

“No you don’t,” Flash smiled, passing the box over to him. 

There weren't enough decorations to cover the entire humongous tree but it didn’t matter. Most of the people in the crowd; especially the children, got to place something on the tree and that was all that mattered. It wasn’t really about the appearance, it was about the fun, the acceptance, the love. 

It wasn't until they reached the end of the box did Peter find something he couldn’t believe. Sitting inside a small box was a little Spider-Man ornament. “Flash? You have a Spider-man for your Christmas tree?”

Flash rubbed the back of his neck, starting to blush a little. “I, uh, think he’s pretty cool. You’re still a dork though. You just happen to have an epic alter ego.”

“I’m honoured. And only mildly offended. Want to put it on the tree?”

“Nah, it’s alright,” He shook his head. “You wanted to put something on the tree right? There you go.”

So Peter did. He put the last item on the tree, They plugged the lights in and the room was illuminated by the beautiful glow of thousands of twinkling lights. It was warm and cheerful. Everyone was smiling for the first time in forever. It wouldn’t solve their problems but just for now, for that night, there was nothing wrong.

“Merry Christmas Peter,” 

“Merry Christmas Mr. Stark. Can we do this again next year?”

“We’ll see what state this place is in when everyone. Then we’ll see.” They both laughed pleasantly and Tony was glad he had said yes.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this very early in the morning in August because... I can I guess. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
